Complex electro-mechanical systems often employ communication networks interconnecting the various elements in the system, over which data, control signals, feedback signals and various other types of information (collectively “messages”) are exchanged. Non-limiting examples of such complex systems are electrical distribution networks, power plants, refineries, manufacturing lines, ships, space-craft, aircraft, vehicles, industrial controls and so forth. “Ethernet” defined by IEEE Standard 802.3 is a well known system control and communication (C&C) protocol used in such systems. Recently, a more robust version of Ethernet better suited to mission critical applications has been developed, referred to as “Time Triggered Ethernet” (TTE) defined by SAE Standard AS6802. Various components for implementing Ethernet and TTE based communication and control (C&C) systems are commercially available.
A problem encountered with complex systems is the difficulty and expense of testing such systems to determine how they will operate under various circumstances. For example and not intended to be limiting, how does the system output change in response to various input changes, or what happens if some of the system elements encounter abnormal conditions, or what happens if one of several Ethernet communication paths degrades, and so forth? With large and complex systems it is not always possible to answer such questions merely by theoretical analysis and actual system tests are needed. In many cases the physical alterations needed to execute such tests are impractical (e.g., on a satellite in space) or prohibitively expensive (e.g., on a power distribution network) or for other reasons. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means and method for testing complex electrical, electro-mechanical, electronic and other systems employing Time Triggered Ethernet (TTE) C&C protocols. In addition, it is desirable to provide the capability to simulate various physical circumstances in place and without disassembling or reconstructing the physical system for each test. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.